To prevent premature corrosion of the engine components due to the salt contamination, routine desalination washes are usually required, particularly for aircrafts operated or stored close to salt water. Most available wash equipment is designed for engine performance recovery, requiring equipment that is designed to direct a predefined flow rate of cleaning fluid into the core of the engine with the engine running.
Some devices for cleaning a gas turbine engine include several nozzles to be able to clean the blades of the fan and to allow the liquid to penetrate through the fan blades and reach the compressor. Such devices may be costly and the procedure may be labour-intensive.